ρяσтєcтινє cυѕтσdу
by l2adiol2obot
Summary: Dean Winchester is a U.S. Marshal who is given a new case. Get Castiel Milton a new identity, protect and ensure his safety at all times before, during and after his trial that will be underway. Full summary inside. AU AH. Slow building Destiel. SLASH.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: **

**All I can say is "holy shit, time flies by."**

**I seriously had been meaning to write updates but I haven't had the chance to due to work and well, video games. Let me say they can be quite distracting. Especially when you get a new psp and FF:CC. That and shadow hearts 2 for the ps2. Then I can't wait for LA noire for my 360.**

**BUT ANYWAYS.**

**I will work on my stories and getting them updated. I did want to write this out and get it out there because it's been on my mind. Damn plot bunny hopping around during my work hours. So hope you enjoy this prologue.**

**Forgive me for any spelling errors or grammar mistakes. I need to seriously go back over all my stories...or have a beta reader.**

* * *

><p><strong>тιтℓє: <strong>Protective custody

**яαтιηg: **T

**ѕυммαяу: **Dean Winchester is a U.S. Marshal who is assigned a new Case. Get Castiel Milton a new identity, protect and stay with him for 24 hours and ensure his safety before, during and after the trial that will be underway. It was nothing new, he had had witness protection program cases given to him before. But what he never had experienced were problems like this before...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue. - Dean's First Person P.o.V.<span>**

As a member of the United States Marshals, you can get into some pretty crazy ass situations. Sometimes similar to what Hollywood thinks our lives are about. Some times your just stuck with paper work at your desk, but there is nothing like that adrenaline rush you get when your holding your glock 22 and are kicking down the door, storming in and taking down perps or making an arrest. Depends on who the perp is and what the problem is. Regardless, I had had plenty of these cases before. Protect the eye witness and sometimes family if said eye witness had family that needed to be moved and given a new identity.

But I had never had a case of this stature. Though I must say I am glad I was given it. It gave me a chance to prove myself for promotion since I had never lost anyone under my care. But beyond that.. I found something else I never thought I'd actually be given a chance to get.

Of course going into this, I had thought I had it already, at least part of it, but I had been wrong. I hadn't even been close.

Before I met who I was suppose to uproot from where they were staying, I received a folder of everything I needed to know to start off with. I had thanked Bobby, my supervisor. Robert Singer, something of a father figure to myself since my real father passed away when I was twenty three. Now, I'm twenty seven and all I've got left is my little brother, Sammy. Don't tell him I called him that, he'd have a bitchfit.

He hates me calling him Sammy, but I think he even hates being called Samuel more.

Regardless, my eyes trailed over the picture that was attached to the file. Dark brown hair, almost black stuck up in array, like the wind had had a field day with it. But it worked for the guy, he looked a little older than myself, scanning down to age, I saw that, my eyes had flicked back towards name. _Castiel _was going to be thirty soon. Guy had blue eyes, five eleven, never married, no kids... Had a sister... deceased. Damn.

I fell back into the chair by my desk, getting absorbed into the case file, reading all I could. Castiel Milton had apparently dated Nick "Lucifer" Pellegrino.

Sonofabitch.

Quite possibly the worst person to ever be involved in a relationship with.

The guy was nicknamed after the devil for several reasons.

Nick was rumored around all men with a badge that he had his fingers dipped in all of the crime that went down in this city. Drugs, illegal arms and the worst ever heard... Human trafficking. My eyes trailed down the lengthy file, reading why he was an eye witness. Because I was pretty damn sure Nick didn't go shouting out about all the crimes he was possibly linked to. I inhaled sharply.

Castiel had to bare witness to a murder.

Not just any either.

His sister's.

The statement given was that he walked in on his ex raping and then stabbing a... Anna Milton. Castiel had gotten home early, walked through the door quietly, wanted to surprise Nick. Well... that's one hell of a frigging welcome. I was beginning to really not like the idea of this case. Hell, I was really hoping that Nick didn't give a shit about what Castiel saw and wouldn't try to hurt him.

But... It was naturally only wishful thinking.

Cause I have the worst luck in the world and why would God grant me something easy?

I let out a sigh and cursed myself for being selfish. I'd do everything I could to make sure this guy got out of all this safely, because it wasn't fair and it wasn't right that this guy had to suffer so much. I'd have to give him a call and ghost over the details of what was going to happen. For all I know though, someone could be listening in. Phones could be bugged. Then again, why hadn't Nick made his move yet?

Good ol Devil must be biding his time. I didn't like the idea of it, I'd have to act fast if Castiel had any chance in hell.

I glanced over the file, located the piece of information I was looking for and dialed the number on my cell. It rang a good two times and the third ring was cut off by a gruff sounding voice.

"Hello?"

The voice sent a chill through my body that I couldn't explain and frankly. Even if I could, I wouldn't want to.

"Yeah, this Castiel Milton?"

"May I ask who wishes to know?"

"Your knight in shining armor. This is Dean Winchester, I'm going to be your new editor and I thought I'd give you a call and let you know that our publisher let go of your old editor."

"Oh... Well, Mariane will be missed but she was rather late sometimes with my final drafts."

"Yeah, that's a definite no-go, especially with our top star. I wanted you to know that I'll be over tomorrow to discuss the final details. There's also something else you should know when I arrive there as well. "

"You cannot divulge the information at this moment?"

"Afraid not, let's just say, line might not be safe."

"I...I'll talk to you tomorrow then, farewell."

"Yeah, bye."

I hung up and stared at my cellphone blankly. That went over well.. But it seemed that Castiel was going to question his intentions but then stopped. Perhaps he knew, well he had to of. Duh. I shook my head feeling stupid. My supervisor Bobby had a meeting with him the other day and probably told him all about himself and what was going to be happening.

I would meet Castiel Milton for the first time tomorrow with the selected forged documents, new location, car.. It would probably be overwhelming for Castiel. His whole life he knew gone and he'd become someone else to the world. Jimmy Novak.

I jumped at the sound of my ring tone going off, _Ramble on_ by Led Zeppelin. I let out a sigh when I saw the screen name, I glanced out the window and saw that night had fallen again. Damn, you could lose track of time real fast.

"Hey Lisa."

"Dean, are you coming home?"

"Yeah, I'll be there shortly, just finishing up something."

"Your running late... Sure everything's okay?"

"Of course, everything's fine. I'll see you in a few."

"Alright, Dinner's ready Dean. I'm tired and I believe the couch is calling your name."

Ouch. So that's how it was? That was just fine, I didn't need the bed, I didn't need this. I don't have time for this bull.

"You know what? Bobby just gave me another case, I won't be back until later."

"...Whatever Dean." A click and a dial tone followed. Suddenly, content didn't seem to sound so good to myself. Why was I letting things fall apart? I had to make it up to her soon. I closed my cellphone, rubbing my eyes tiredly and grabbed my keys. Looked like I'd be spending the night in the only girl that didn't give me any trouble. My baby.

My black 1967 Chevy impala.

* * *

><p><strong>So I did something different. Dean's point of view in first person for this prologue. It was a one time thing and I am not doing it again for this story. Rest of the story will be in third person like usual. I might go back and forth between their point of views like I've done previously. Regardless, hope you like the idea so far that I got here. If you guys did like the first person and would like to see it again later on for this story, let me know. : D<strong>

**Be kind and review? Let's me know what you guys think. Especially in the direction of where this could go.**


	2. First meeting

**Author's note: **

Thanks guys for the faves/alerts and reviews!

Special thanks to SuperNaturalGurl32 and FlapperGirl who reviewed my last chapter.

Originally believe it or not, before i did any research, Dean was going to be from the NSA. Then I actually did some researching and discovered they don't handle any cases like this. The only reason why Chuck gets any protection from the NSA was because of his brain and the intelligence secrets it holds.

The only people that handle witness protection cases are the U.S. Marshals. Learn something new everyday. : D

If anyone is actually part of the U.S. Marshals, forgive me if I get any of the technical stuff wrong. All the military terms and whatnot. I know some things, but it's limited. :]

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

"First meeting"

"It is only at the first encounter that a face makes its full impression on us."

~ Arthur Schopenhauer

* * *

><p>Dean wasn't as prepared as he thought he had been when he knocked on the large wooden door, oak most likely. Especially when the door opened and there stood the man he had been assigned to. No, Dean wasn't gay. Never once thought about another man in that way, hell he had a girlfriend named Lisa with a child who wasn't his. Though every stranger they had come across assumed Ben was his, which is impossible because Dean can't have kids.<p>

When they previously dated ten years ago, they had unprotected sex several times and never once did anything happen. When he had to move away, they broke up. They kept in contact, deciding to remain friends. When she dated a guy the next year, she was pregnant. Dean even went to get checked up and the medical reports came up showing proof that it was him. He was infertile. Dean being Dean thought that was probably one of the best pieces of news he had ever received.

Regardless of how things were, Dean was.. satisfied, content with how things were. Lisa was comfortable and the fact that she almost never pried about his work was great. Well, she didn't pry..._too_ much to say the least. Sometimes she got slightly under his skin but would finally give in and realize that "I can't talk about it." meant he couldn't frigging talk about never had anything to do with the fact that he was keeping information from her. Nevertheless when the door opened and any coherent thought flew out the window.

_Those eyes._

The picture in the file didn't seem to be able to capture the stormy blue look his eyes held.

"Yes?.. Can I help you?"

Dean blinked twice before coming to his senses.

"Right, uh, I'm Dean, we spoke over the phone."

He didn't want to elaborate outside for obvious reasons but it looked like Castiel understood without the need for words. He had opened the door wider and stepped back enough for Dean to get in. The door closed and Dean smiled hesitantly at Castiel, feeling slightly awkward standing there in a stranger's foyer.

"Would you care for some tea?" Dean rose his eyebrows and spoke with his Kansas accent, deep, gruff but his tone was anything but harsh.

"I am more of a coffee person if you got any..."

"I happen to have procured some the other day. " Castiel walked off to what Dean assumed was the direction of the kitchen. He jumped slightly when he heard Castiel's voice call from the direction he had headed towards. "You can follow if you wish, I do not bite." The underlying words of 'unless you want me to' hung in the air without needing to be said. Dean repressed a gulp. That was right, Castiel had dated Nick... So he liked guys. That seemed to make Dean a little nervous. He wasn't a homophobe or anything of the sort. No, he wasn't one of those people that assumed just because you happened to like dudes, didn't mean you wanted to jump every guy's bones... He didn't know why in the hell he felt nervous.

But Dean shrugged it off, pulled on his mask of indifference and marched into the direction where Castiel had went and found the kitchen rather quickly. He was pleased to the aroma that greeted his nose. Whatever kind of stuff that his case made smelled heavenly. Castiel looked rather pointedly into the direction of the chair that was already pulled out for him. Jeez, he felt like a girl all of a sudden, but took the order given and sat down, waiting.

Castiel then had placed a blue mug before Dean that was decorated in a winter type of fashion. Dean glanced into the dark black abyss that was steaming before him. "Cream and sugar?..or are you one of those 'real men drink their coffee black.' " Due to Castiel's tone, it suggested he thought that sentence was rather foolish. Dean couldn't agree more. "Hell no, Only thing I drink bitter and don't care about the taste is my liquor." Castiel nodded, approving of his statement and set milk and a small jar a sugar before him. Dean poured a small amount of milk but added three teaspoons of sugar before stirring. Taking a sip, he had never tasted anything like it before.

He took another drink, and another, not caring that his throat was slightly protesting at the level of heat that was being poured down it's channel. But the fact remained the same. "Where in the hell did you find this coffee?"

"I actually make it myself." Castiel had spoke beside him, taking a seat on the side. He was adding some milk and sugar into his tea. Dean didn't get that but didn't care to voice out that opinion. He was too focused on Castiel's answer. "Wait a second, you actually make it yourself?... how?"

"I have my methods. Regardless, i just take plain old coffee grind and add my own special spices to it and it comes together rather well."

"So your a best selling author and you make kick ass coffee? How are you not married? I bet your cooking skills put the best to shame too."

Castiel seemed a little surprised at Dean's words. Hell, Dean was surprised with his own words. He needed to get down to business and cut down the silly banter. Though he didn't want to..not yet at least.

"I just never had the occasion. Though I suppose I came close a few years back. But it fell through, same thing with my last..relationship."

Dean chose to ignore the last section of that sentence. He was not about to bring up what Nick did to him. It was just too horrible. "What happened to the first one though?"

"She cheated." Dean felt the coffee run down the wrong tube. He coughed a couple of times and then regained the ability to breathe.

"But I thought you were..."

"No, Not really. I don't understand why society sees it fit to section us off into different categories based on who we desire or see fit to give our love too. I don't like labels. " Castiel shrugged nonchalantly. Dean found this interesting. "So... I.. Never mind, we should actually get down to business..."

"I'd rather hear what your previous statement was going to be before you felt that you shouldn't say it. " Castiel requested softly. His blue eyes looking into Dean's. Locking on to his like a hawk's. Almost like Dean was the mouse caught in the corner. Or perhaps a child caught doing something naughty was better fitted? Dean didn't know, didn't give himself the chance to overlook everything. Instead he went onward to voice what he was originally going to say.

"What did you see in Nick then?..."

Castiel's eyes left his and looked down at the cup of tea that was before him. Dean watched every little move he made, making note of it. The way that Castiel's hands went towards the cup, how it idly traced the edge of it while he was thinking. "I don't even know what made me say yes to him... Nick can be.. very persuasive, very charming. We weren't even together very long. I never gave him what he wanted I suppose."

"So then he wasn't _that_ persuasive. Or at least not good at it. Cause if he was, he would of got whatever he was after... What did he want that you didn't want to give up?"

Castiel looked up then, sharply, they locked eyes again. Castiel's read uncertainty. "Why is this important?"

"It could pertain to the case."

"I highly doubt my sense of virtue has anything to do with what he did."

"Sense of..virtue?.."

"I am the type of person that would rather wait for the right one, if they don't have the patience then obviously they aren't the right one for me."

"Your...a virgin?"

Castiel nodded shyly. Dean decided to not poke fun or make any comments that he normally would of made had it been his brother making this confession. Clearly this was important to the man. "Well, that's uh.. rare." Dean added absentmindedly then winced at how weird it sounded.

"Indeed it is, I take it you have a significant other?"

"Something like that..." Dean said lightly. "And you partake in coitus from time to time?"

Dean raised his eyebrow and felt his cheeks burn at the weird phrasing. Some how that sounded even dirtier than saying 'you guys had hot monkey sex from time to time.''

"We uh used to a lot.. but lately... not so much. I'm hardly home while she's there and if we are... We're just too tired. Besides she's put me on the couch on times I do get home early.. so it doesn't really matter much."

Castiel hmm'd softly, thinking over what Dean had been saying. Dean could tell, could see those gears working. Probably dissecting his words and was going to tell him something his friend Jo told him from time to time. 'Dean, she's cheating on you. It's the only logical explanation as to why she wouldn't be intimate with you. Though why she would cheat, I don't know.' Joanna Beth Harvelle was one of his closest friends and she was a psychologist that often helped people who had been in the army or FBI. She frequented their station for the every six month check up that they went through.

"Well, I'm not going to psychoanalyze you, if you guys are happy with each other and the relationship you have together. Then everything will come together when you want it to. You have the power to make things better or let them fall apart if you are searching for a way out. Sometimes people who don't like to make commitments or are afraid of letting people get close let those who are getting too close to them...they unconsciously push them away. "

"I thought you weren't going to pull this psychology mumbo jumbo on me?"

"I'm not, merely giving you advice Dean. I do have two PH.D's so forgive me if I don't put it in Layman's terms for you."

"Did you just call me stupid?"

"I did not, you are twisting my words around. I believe you have a fairly average amount of intellect if not above average which has gotten you to where you are. Stupid people do not achieve your rank, they are the people who make foolish decisions, squander all their money and are the people who are on the streets." Dean nodded lightly, getting everything he was saying.

"Yeah, I'll let you know, I'm more than just a pretty face."

"I know."

Dean raised his eyebrows. Castiel was the first person he'd ever encountered to believe the sentence he had stated previously. Whenever he had said that, they didn't believe it. Not until they got to know him anyways. They always assumed because he was easy on the eyes that life came easy for him. That hadn't been the case, not even.

"Shall we get down to the reason of you being here. I presume your more than just my new editor. "

Dean chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, that's just for the sake of cover, all your writing stuff will be sent to Marianne still. As you know I'm going to be your personal body guard for the time being. We're not sure how long it will take for the trial to get into motion and when it will finish, so until then I will be with you at all times."

"My own personal guard dog."

"Only I won't piss on your carpets an chew up the furniture. I have your new documents here. This is your new id, passport, credit cards and all that have been changed." Castiel took his new id in hand and looked to the name. "I'm not too fond of my first name."

"Yeah yeah, I know, James isn't as special as Castiel is. Regardless, when I'm alone with you, I'll be calling you by your real name. So your identity isn't entirely lost."

"It is whenever you leave..." Dean looked at Castiel and in that moment he felt bad. Perhaps their talk of getting to know each other hadn't been smart. Maybe they should just keep this strictly business so he doesn't risk attachment. Becoming emotionally compromised doesn't work very well in his line of work. That will get you killed.

"We're going to be moving you to your new location tonight."

"Where?"

"A city where you can just become another face. Somewhere it's easier to hide. New York city." Castiel nodded reluctantly. He always had a thing for small towns or small cities where you could drive for miles with the windows rolled down and the wind in your hair. Going speeds where it felt like you were flying.

"Do you have any other family that I should know about?"

"I don't know where my father is. My mother died during child birth...and you know about my sister I presume." Dean just nodded, not saying anything about what happened to Anna. Castiel spoke once more. "All I have is myself in this world now."

"Well, you got me."

"Yes but your for a limited time only."

"Make me sound like a collector's item."

Castiel stared at him for a while, almost to silently say 'you are.' but thankfully didn't voice it. Dean would of felt awkward. He finished up his coffee and stood up to stretch.

"I'll come back at 2300 hours with my packed bags. I suggest you finish packing everything you need to take. Need, not want. Your new place is furnished and people will be back for your books and all that stuff later when we're long gone. We're taking my car to the airport then we have a nice long 10 hour flight ahead of us."

Castiel nodded and let out a sigh. "So this is all really happening."

"Wishing this was a dream you could wake up from?"

"Dream? No, a nightmare. Everything's just really happening... I'll be ready and see you at Eleven."

Dean nodded and made his way towards the door. Castiel looked at him hesitantly before speaking. "So what does your other say about you having to leave to New York to live with another person?"

"Lisa... She doesn't know. She's going to find out tonight when I get back."

"She won't like it..."

"I know... knowing her, she'll ask why and I can't tell her."

"Yes, your job requires such things that she should of learned to understand considering the time frame you've been with her..right?"

"Yeah, we've been together for a little over a year or so. But we dated previously when we were younger about ten years ago or so."

"I believe this is where people would normally say... Good luck."

Dean chuckled and leaned against the door frame. "Your learning already. Yeah, us normal folks say good luck and for some reason 'break a leg'."

"That seems illogical. Why would someone want you to break a leg before a big event?.. I never understood that phrase either."

"That's us, illogical average folks."

"Dean, your above average." Castiel smiled lightly. "Thanks Cas, and your a nerdy genius who writes books in his spare time."

With that Castiel let Dean out of the house and watched him start up his car. It was a black monster of a car, large, intimating and probably scared some people when they saw it coming down the road. You could probably fit a body in that trunk. Castiel thought absentmindedly and thought about adding that car into his next book.

Castiel shut the door and looked at the ground, thinking of everything that had just occurred. It was crazy...one second he's Castiel Milton living at 3265 Pine st in a small town that will remain undisclosed. Then he's on the next flight to New York with a man he'll be living with for the next God knows how long and will be now called James Anthony Novak. His cellphone rang and it interrupted his train of thought. "Hello?"

"Yeah, It's Dean. Listen Castiel. Forgot to tell you that we'll brush over who your suppose to be on the flight. okay?. "

Castiel nodded even though Dean couldn't see and spoke, his voice dropping an octave. "Sounds good.'

"A-alright, see ya later."

Then the click was heard, Castiel shut his phone and decided he'd better get packing.

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please be kind and review. It seriously gets my inspiration going and wants to make me write more. If I hadn't gotten reviews from a special someone, I wouldn't be even writing all these new stories now. Thanks again Hami. :3<strong>


	3. Flying Home

**Author's note: **

Thanks guys for the faves/alerts and reviews!

First off I want to apologize about not posting anything for a long time.

For those of you that wished me luck and or prayed, I just want to say thank you very much!

I quit Carl's Jr. and got promoted at Gamestop! Now I'm working extra hard towards getting promoted again, this time for actual keys and the ability to close and whatnot. of course the higher pay is great too. haha.

Sorry for the lack of updates, i have had at least more than half of this chapter written. I just honestly hadn't been in a mood to transfer it from paper to computer. Sorry! I'm going to get back into the habit of writing so all my stories get an update like they need.

Also, to the reviewers. Don't worry. When I say slow building, I mean it this time. No matter how much they tell me they're ready to get a rolling, I won't listen. Sorry Dean and Cas, but no means no. They will have random moments, but you know Dean. He goes hand and hand with denial.

So let's see how long I can keep the two apart from anything romantic. lol.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

"Flying home"

"Nothing can bring a real sense of security into the home except true love."

~ Billy Graham

* * *

><p>"Your doing what!"<p>

"I have to move to New york for a little while." Dean tried to make it sound as if it wasn't that big of a deal.

"To do what exactly?"

"I can't really tell you... except that I'll be with someone."

"You'll BE with someone? Who? Who is so important that you have to leave me here all alone for God knows how long?"

"I can't tel-"

"Here we go again with the 'I can't tell you'. You can Dean, you just don't want to! I don't see why either, It's not like I'm going to go blabbing everything you say to Mrs. Daniels. Is it a woman?"

"What?.. No."

"Your lying aren't you? I bet she's some prostitute that witnessed some crime go down and you have to stay with her. Hope it feels good when you screw her. Just go Dean. I'm tired and Ben's going to be coming from his friend's house soon. I want you gone before he comes back. "

Dean shook his head, muttering to himself about how crazy she was being. She was truly being unreasonable. Jealous. He'd bet a million dollars that Jo would say. 'It's funny but when the other person in a relationship starts randomly always accusing you of cheating on them. It's usually themselves that's doing the cheating. Reverse psychology that comes naturally. It's human nature to lie and then point the finger at someone else and claim that they are responsible for whatever else the other person is doing."

Running away never fixed anything especially if he wanted things to work. Lisa was being more difficult than usual. It wasn't fair and it seemed to make everything harder. But if it all came too easy, would if be worth fighting for? Dean told himself to calm down and then he approached Lisa. She looked pissed all to hell, but Dean shot her a pleading look.

"Yes?" Lisa questioned, her eyes filled with scorn.

"Can you let me explain? you know I'm not allowed to tell you certain details about my work. But I'll tell you something because I love and trust you, okay baby?" She looked calmer and nodded towards him.

"I'm going to be protecting an eyewitness and _he_ witnessed something horrible happen to his own sister." Dean put a strong emphasis on he. Because let's be honest, Dean was straight and currently with his high school sweet heart. He wasn't going anywhere as far as he knew.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Dean, I... just... I just get so worried and well jealous that some stranger gets you all for themselves all day and I hardly see you anymore... We just never seem to have time together anymore."

"I know...well, you know, I do happen to have time..."

"Think you have enough time for that?..." Lisa smiled, leaning into him, loving the warmth he provided for her.

"I don't have to be at his place until eleven." They shared a smile and walked towards their bedroom. "I'll tell Ben he can spend the night at his friend's house."

"Sounds good."

* * *

><p>To anyone who didn't know him probably thought he was robotic or simply a sociopath since to the police it appeared that he was unaffected by what happened. The fact that he seemed to be without emotion and was reportedly apathetic.. that was not the case. Castiel was just one of those people that were so well put together.. so capable of compartmentalizing their brain so that if he needed to focus on something else, he could and achieve whatever he set out to do.<p>

He had been strong and held on just until he hung up the phone with Dean. Afterwords he allowed the dam to burst, all the emotion he had tried so hard to contain came spilling through and crashing down on him. Tears streamed down his face freely, sobs so sever raked his body, making it ache. He was heartbroken and he felt like he could just asphyxiate, he couldn't breathe. He was choking on his spit. He forced himself to relax enough to let the oxygen burn through his lungs.

He would get justice for his sister.

He hated that he was so very alone.

He couldn't turn to his sister anymore now that she had been ripped away from him. Couldn't turn to his mother who he had never came to know. Couldn't turn to his father since he didn't know where he went. No matter how hard he had searched for him, he had came back empty handed. No one was there to tell him everything was going to be okay, even though he knew it wasn't. But just to hear those words, just to reassure him and make him relax and believe them... there was no one.

Now that he had lost his sister, she had been his only life raft in the world.

But now came the important question. Would he have the will power and stay afloat all by himself? Would he just give up and sink? Or would someone come and save him from drowning and be his lifeguard?

Once he had managed to pull himself back together, he went into _her_ room and glanced around, he needed something.

He looked into her jewelery box, betting he'd find it there. She hadn't been wearing it that night. It was a locket that had wings on both sides and was engraved with the single word. 'Angel' on it. He opened the locket and an old picture of his mother and his sister at the age of six greeted him. His sister had been six years older than him, though everyone had always thought he was the older sibling since she looked so young, so vibrate and full of life.

He shuddered a sigh and placed the thin silver chain around his neck, letting the locket fall loosely around his chest. He smiled, he would always have something to remember her by. He left the room and went to his to pack. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>They were flying and Castiel could feel the very fear and stress rolling off of Dean in waves. It was concerning. Castiel was going to break the silence. Ask a question and attempt to distract Dean from the fact that they were having mild turbulence. Seeing Dean grip the armrest so hard his knuckles turned white was the final straw. But it seemed Dean had something to share.<p>

"So I kind of reconciled with Lisa after she calmed down and stopped jumping to conclusions."

"Oh? I take it coitus took effect?"

"Yeah actually."

"I do not, how do they put it... 'mean to rain on your parade' but you know that doesn't actually fix anything?..."

"Yeah... I know.. Sex never fixes anything. It just gets you to shut up and avoid talking about the problem. I just wanted her to be happy or something close to that when I left instead of feeling bitter and alone...ya know?"

"Yes, I believe I understand. My sister used to come and divulge what she needed to say and would ask for my advice despite how unskilled I seem to be in the relationship department."

"You know, it's not you right?"

"I beg your pardon?.."

"You seem like an awesome guy though your brain is intimidating as hell, I honestly don't and can't begin to understand how people seemed to take what you have to give for granted and throw it all away."

"I am glad someone else say those things. Sometimes, I think if I perhaps lowered my standards or intentions, these things will not occur."

"Don't you dare."

Castiel looked at Dean in shock and clearly was confused because he tilted his head to the side and resembled a bird.

"Never settle for anything less than what you deserve. Your the type of person that deserves the best, especially don't dumb yourself down or change what you want because certain people fail to understand what you expect in a relationship."

"Thank you."

"No problem, what I'm here for. That and to keep the bad men away."

"You must realize your job and what you do is incredible, correct?"

"Yeah, I like saving lives and helping people. Sometimes I don't think I'm good enough at what I do though." Dean couldn't believe he had just spoke those words out into the air. All his worries of not being good enough, made clear to a stranger no less. He hadn't even mentioned this to his brother.

Not even to his baby brother...the one who he was closest to than any other living being on this earth. Maybe that was why... Dean wasn't ever going to see his case after the trial. Like every other person he had protected and ensured that they were indeed safe, he left. Left them to their own life, left them so that they could move on and he could go back to Lisa and then helping the next unlucky bastard that was in the wrong place at the wrong time. So it didn't matter speaking his worries someone he would never see again, right?...

Regardless, just to let all his insecurities show was a big step for Dean. He felt weak even just having those thoughts. Let alone thinking about letting Sam know such things. He needed to be the big brother, needed to show how strong he was. Needed to show that he had no weakness. But thinking he wasn't good enough... That was only half of it.

The rest was thinking that a man as broken as himself shouldn't be in his position. Saving people?.. But someone would need him one day, to either catch that bullet meant for them..to show them a new way of living while he protected them. He was so broken and yet so self-sacrificing, he didn't even blink at the idea of dying for someone one day.

"It's something much more than just not being good enough, isn't it? You don't have to tell me, but know this Dean Winchester. Good things do happen and I believe you are here for a reason. I believe that your here for something much more than just being here protecting me. God chose you, your the only one who can help me. Help others. Your a righteous man." Castiel spoke with such sincerity, Dean swallowed roughly, feeling he'd disappoint the man sitting next to him by denying those words that made him feel so much more of a better person than what he was. But he had to say _something._

"What, you think you can save me?"

Though Dean had meant it as a joke, even added his shit eating grin he threw to cover up how he was really feeling. Though he felt it slip completely off his face once he heard Castiel speak once more.

"I can try." Dean couldn't fake it in front of this man that seemed to be able to read him so clearly.

Castiel had added those words lightly, but he meant it. He would do it, save Dean. It was the least he could do since Dean was doing so much for him. He'd show Dean that he was worthy, show him he was amazing even if he didn't see it just yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review! I'm hoping to get into the habit of updating all my stories regularly. Trying to get back into writing since I was just gaming the last couple of days to take off the stress of work. So now i'm using writing as an outlet for you guys! <strong>

**I'm also looking forwards to expanding beyond Supernatural and start writing some slash for Star Trek, one of my favorite movies so far.**


End file.
